The tale of heart and soul
by evetswee
Summary: From Lily's eye of view, she watched Jame coming to her side. He has been captured last two days and she was worried sick. He has been rescued, and back to Lily's side, what's his story to tell her?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The day was hot and I was looking outside of the window, wondering how on earth why James are waving at me. Am I hallucinating? I thought, looking at James for a moment, and realized he was standing there and I stared. Without warning I then ran down the stairs, screaming for him he was back after defending Death Eaters for his life, I sobbed as I flung the door open.

By the look of him I gave him a hug with a thought, there were nothing but him can replace my love. He was the one who asked me out in Hogwarts school, that was many years ago I lost count, it was been one year ago, after we were married. He was back with his leader's words after I've been consoled by Madam Pomfrey, she told me I was about to give birth next month.

What's more I could ask for? I thought, I cried as I hugged, pressing my swelling stomach to his with pose beside his. I knew I turn melodramatic over it, I anticipated for his return after I was told he was captured. Now he was safe in my arms, all my lines turned corny but I couldn't help it; there were nothing but to express my relief to see him again.

'Lils, Lils, please look at me… I'm here for you babe. You didn't lost me.'

I looked at him with brimming tears and screamed:

'Don't do that again! Don't leave me again! The baby can't do without you… do you know how much I-,'

'I promise I won't again, I'm the first who break the rule… I never expected I have to sacrifice to keep you safe, you know I will do it for you... you know, for this few days, deep inside in my heart I ponder will I meet you again. You have me…' His soft words came out from his mouth to me and I felt nothing but compelled to kiss him.

My lip met his, his scent brush off and I smelt his love radiating off it, I lose myself in a thought as his breath on my skin. He was the first who broke the kiss, my hand on his chest, brushed upwards to his haggard face that belonged to my beloved husband, James.

'You say it honey, and I believe,' I was brimming in tears happily, furrowed my head on his shoulder, sighed in relief. I wiped my tears, composure returned and I lie on his shoulder with a thought losing myself in the embrace. I felt a kick in my stomach and I nearly gasped.

'My darling baby is the culprit.' James said with amused smile, his hand stroke down to my swelling stomach, 'Hey James… Daddy's here. No kicking mummy's stomach or I tickle her.'

'Oh no you don't, I know you won't,' I said with half-amused smile. 'We have a lot of talk, but it won't be now. You have to shower, and no lying on bed,' I added with a scowl, he nodded solemnly as if he got the hint. 'And meet me at the kitchen, I go and cook porridge.

'Oh lils, don't make a fuss about it,' he complained with whining tone, but watched my glare he changed tone. 'Yes hon, seriously give me a break that I want to spend time with my honey.'

'No honey me, I want my love to be clean and spotless,' I said with a nod. 'And explanation open afterwards.'

'Yep and I tell you the story how the plan backfired and got caught,' James said. 'And now let's get you to rest that the baby like mummy to feel comfortable.'

'I'm glad you know…' I said with a smile, and a thought of him call me Lils again was melt into my brain and I sighed by his appearance, he was my love I could not forget him… I lose in the thought with my eyes won against the betrayal of losing him, tears were nothing. I wiped my tears against my cheeks.

I then smiled at him, tugged his hand gently to the bathroom. 'Welcome home my dear. Do meet me at the kitchen afterwards, and fill me in what happen the day you're missing.'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day I saw James was like three hours ago and I was not dreaming; I looked at him lovingly before I washed the dishes at the basin with him in my thought flickering in and out. I was not dreaming, I thought while I was scrubbing the plate clean, couldn't help smiling. I heard the noise behind me, the approaching footsteps heading nearer and arms wrapping around my arms.

'Lils, Lils…' I felt James were behind me, his lips were near to my ear that tickled my skin, I sighed sleepily with a feel of him being comfortable around me like he always in Hogwarts school.

'Do you know how much I miss you?' he purred against my ear and leaned to kiss it. I let out a goofy smile while washing a cup; he continued. 'I was there couldn't help thinking of you, you're in my mind thinking when is the next time I'll humour you with my little joke if I get out alive… and this baby Harry will know me if I tickle you again.'

I let out a snort breath from nose and continued washing, feeling him closing in and his warm gaze on my arms.

'Lils, why don't you use wand to wash the dishes and accessories?' he grumbled, his head on my shoulder. 'You don't have to use hands, if your fingers cracked I will mope non-stop.'

I bit back from smile, a smirk I reserved for James when he cracked a small joke and my laughter never shown. 'Don't be silly dear, I'm expertise of dish washing, my hand need little exercise.'

I heard his sigh. The moment, his strong gentle hands slid down to my soapy hands and his firm motion on a wet dish; he plucked out from my left with velvet words floating beside me.

'Hon..' I made a grab on the dish he took but he levitated it up; I opened my hand in a jerk and it fell into my catching one. His head turned a sharp turn to me while I let it slid into the basin.

I felt myself turned around with his amazing strong arms that I took in surprise, he could take in my heavy weight of my swollen belly. And he looked at me, his eyes pondered on my face. It was a lingered sadness but his lip betrayed him with a frown, later it turned sheepish and broke when he spoke.

'You still have a grudge that I left without a word after I receive a letter from Dumbledore. I know it's been hard for you after I didn't tell you I'm away on mission.'

By his words, it flared up my anger inside, I curbed it the moment the gulp was swallowed down, and inside me I turned to face him.

'You got it right, this part I have not talk about yet, and it was Dumbledore told me you're off to do your work behind my back. Of course I'll be worried sick if he didn't tell me and damn it James, you're supposed to tell me that we're married! I can think well when we sort it out together… but you didn't!'

'I know, it's my fault for not telling,' James said, showed no sign of verbal attack but defeat, looking at me in sorrow, as a signal to allow him continued his explanation for my feelings. 'without your side beside me I realize the moment I don't know will I able to see you again… you have me here. There's no other but words of my story to piece with yours into a whole, it belongs to you that no one can snatch it away again.'

I closed my eyes after he took it well from me and I trembled a moment, the only handle I have on him were my stare, burnt right into his eyes and knew well he do know. He somehow picked up the hint and his words rushed in haste to change the subject.

'What did I miss when you're here last two days?'

I took it as my bait to confess my words with amount of control over my anger.

'Many things you miss last few days.' I looked at him and took a stride along the kitchen floor. I gazed at the filled basin of cutlery and plates, I took out a wand and James flinched a moment but I pointed it to the basin; the cutlery and plates turned to life washing itself before I pocketed my wand. From my corner of eye, James gasped in relief, I then frowned as I continued.

'What I heard from Dumbledore is that your mission backfired, later he fill me in about… your capture. He's the person who helps me through, and Andy did drop by here. She's one of the good friends and I never doubt her that she gives me my favorite sweets. Bless that Andromeda. Anyway, the day you're gone missing… the moment you remember you told me your visit to Sirius Black's house..? Your look when you chat with me, that gaze is odd one moment I thought you look tired, after long day work. Later I visit hospital where I met Madam Pomfrey as kids' on holiday. When I come home is the moment I heard from Dumbledore about your news… told me you're not at Sirius' house. That day I was worried sick and you're standing here making me feel better, I don't ask for anything but you here beside me. Whatever happens here doesn't matter to me.'

'It does matter to me to think how you live without me here when I'm gone…' he frowned, one moment he looked at me that I dropped my gaze.

I wiped my face, but chance was lost when James' was near mine, he already took my chin to see me better. With his gentle hands and a kiss on my cheeks where tears dropped down, he bent down to kiss me longer. He was the first who halt it in sweep motion, his lips brushed up to my nose and lingered it there.

'No crying on the house babe, I steal your tears from ruining your face. They are my punishment. If it's not punishment… it's my heart in you to restore.'

I smiled at him, stroke his face. With amusement and curiosity, I asked him.

'What do my tears taste like?'

He scrunched up his face out of it.

'It's too soupy.'

I giggled and kissed his cheek then felt a tingling sensation through me. He already had his wand waved, I felt oddly lighter which I shot him a glare. 'I'm not heavy you know that…' He shrugged off, with his gentle hands he then stroking my stomach and I felt another kick inside. Whatever he did next was unexpected when he took his gaze to my swollen belly. 'Maybe I am,' I pouted.

'Baby's okay,' he said, amused as twinkle shown on his eyes, pulled me up in his arms, a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

I gave him incredulous look and he heaved me to the chair where I sat. 'You know I can walk… but anyway, thanks.' I twitched my smile at him. 'Well you have to tell me your story.'

He nodded, a solemn glance on me pondering while he hesitated. His smile turned grimace, but his hands were otherwise, the moment they squeezed mine to indicating his patience to say it right.

'It's a tale I have… it's began after I received from Dumbledore…'


End file.
